1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an important improvement on an eyeglass frame in which a latching mechanism is applied to the eyewire portion of the frame to permit the insertion, removal or replacement of the lenses in the frame. In particular, the present invention provides a much more secure closure to retain the lenses in the frame, allows slightly over cut lenses to be inserted and retained, and closes in such a way that the frame will not accidentally open.
2. The Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,564 describes an eyeglass frame for the removal and insertion of lenses that provides for a portion of the frame removably coupled to the body of the frame to permit the insertion, removal or replacement of the lenses in the frame. It would be most desirable to provide for a secure closure of the frame eyewire so that the frame portion which could be opened is able to accept lenses that have been cut slightly over-size, retain the lenses securely, prevent accidental release, yet still be able to be easily opened with readily available tools. The present invention provides for such a feature.